


Tears before the Joy

by theraxify



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Fanfiction, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theraxify/pseuds/theraxify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law came face to face with the fact that Kid's workplace was met with a accidental fire and everyone was saved, except one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears before the Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Okaay, I manged to somehow churn this thing out. I really hope I didn't make Law too out of character. It was difficult coming up with a plan for this prompt and it'll probably be kinda off topic. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kid, Law or One Piece.

 

It had been a tiring day, one that had Law physically and mentally drained. After parking his car, he made his way into the house, but the scene that greeted him was different. Instead of the usual sight of Kid waiting for him on the couch, he was met with complete darkness of the house. Kid wasn't home. Law ignored uneasiness within him and made his way through the house.

He hated that after being with Kid, he turned into such a needy boyfriend but he would never regret his decision to be with Kid. Law stepped into the shower and let the water wash his fatigue and worries away.  _Kid was probably still at work._ It wasn't like this had not happen before, but the distress continued to remain unsettled in him. It was probably his turn to wait for the redhead to come home this time.

After his shower, he took out the reports that are needed to be reviewed and poured himself a warm cup of coffee. The house was too silent, too empty and too cold, and all these because of a single person's absence. Law had found it ridiculous to feel this way, but he could not stop his mind from thinking about it, he would have done so if he could.

After a satisfying sip of his coffee, Law turned to the stack of reports waiting for him to revise and analyze. This could not be any more boring. Despite the lack of motivation to do his work, he took the first report and began scanning through the word-filled page. Normally he would have spotted couple of mistakes or figured out something regarding the patient, but today, he just could not focus.

It was as if some ridiculous force was making him all riled up and uneasy. Law could not point out what was making him feel this way; or rather he did not want to. The absence of Kid seemed to make such a big impact on him. Fed up, Law threw the report to the furthest end of the sofa, which was just a seat away and reached for the remote control.

The channel that first showed up was the late night news. Law would have changed the channel already, but somehow, he didn't. No matter how ridiculous it sounds, it was like tonight, his body and mind would not cooperate with him. And that – had made him very disturbed. He always had control over his emotions and things like that, he did not like how the things are going against his plans tonight.

Law's eyes were fixed to the screen of the television as he watched the reporter made news about a fire accident that happened somewhere. It hadn't struck Law until a few moments later that the place had seemed somewhat familiar. He went over all the places that he had visited recently in his mind, trying to figure out why the hell that place in the news looked so damn recognizable.

The uneasiness that he had ignored up until now came at him at full force. His stomach clenched with worry and then everything seemed to suddenly click in place. He did not want to believe it or even think about it, but his train of thoughts were stuck right there.

**The place that was raging with fire and filled with panicked shrieks and curious onlookers, no wonder it looked so familiar,** **_it was Kid's workplace._ **

Immediately, Law's hands scrambled about in search for his mobile phone, his fingers moved about across the screen, dialing for the male that was stuck in his mind. His mind was still in shock as the wait for Kid to answer took a century-like duration. Despite that, he reached the voice mail instead of Kid's actual voice.

Law's heartbeat was accelerating way too quickly, he had to calm down. That's what he kept telling himself but it wasn't working, not a single bit. Especially when his ears caught what the reporter had said. Everyone was rescued, but one who met a gruesome death. In the middle of the chaos at the workplace shown in the television, he caught sight of a stretcher that was far back from the camera.

He did not know if it was imagination or not, but there was a glimpse of red near the head of the body before the stretcher was pushed elsewhere instead of towards the ambulance. He was sure that the body was not moving, not even the rise and fall of the chest, the twitching of arms nor legs, nothing, no movement at all.

Until now, Law did not know how many times he pressed the redial button, how many times he thought his heart had stopped beating, or how many times he physically force him to not let any sign of weakness show. But now, he  _wanted_ the walls he kept up till now to crash down. However, all that came out from his mouth was a choked cry. No shouting, cursing, violence or tears.  _Nothing, nothing at all._

The steaming cup of coffee had long lost its warmth to the cold air, the news had stop an hour ago and Law still sat on the couch. He had not moved since just now, he couldn't. His mind could not register what he had just concluded from the news, what he saw and the voice mail that he kept on hearing.

"Trafalgar, you're still awake?"

Law's head turned towards the door, hesitating. That voice. Right at the door, was Kid looking clueless as he took off his shoes. Law couldn't tell if it was a hallucination or not, but he felt relieved; more than relieved to see the redhead fine and alive, right in front of him. Law rose up to his feet, and immediately got to his boyfriend.

"You're… not dead, right?"

Kid wanted to laugh his ass off upon hearing Law, but he noticed the uncertainty present in his eyes. He wanted to speak but nothing came out. Seeing Law this distraught caught him way too off guard. Then he understood what happened, Law had watched the news thinking of the worst possible scenario.

"Mhm, I'm not."

The moment he spoke up, he took hold of Law's arm and pulled him towards himself. They remained in each other's embrace. Law was too scared to move, too scared that Kid would disappear if he let go. He didn't want to appear that weak, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to just cling towards Kid and not let him go anyway until he was sure that he was fine.

Law clutched to the back of Kid's shirt, burying his face into the warm chest of his lover. He didn't know such joy was possible. He probably could not even stop himself for grinning right now, but Kid didn't need to see that. After a few moments for Law to calm down, they broke apart and Kid went to take his bath.

Sitting on their bed, Law clutched his hands together in front of his chest. He just cannot stop himself. He was relieved, delighted, ecstatic, all at the same time. He knew he had to calm down before Kid was done with his shower. And fortunately for his pride, he managed to force his large grin into a small, contented smile.

"Oh, I forgot, welcome home, Trafalgar."

"Welcome home, Eustass-ya."

Never would Law have thought that hearing that simple sentence from Kid would overwhelm him with such joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Okay, I wouldn't say I hated the outcome of this fic, but it was just different from what I wanted. Uhm I hope you enjoyed the fic and hopefully I portrayed the feelings correctly. I just can't write sad things, I can't.


End file.
